Volleyball with the Cullens
by cullen-style
Summary: When the Cullens get a new outdoor volleyball court in their backyard, they insist that Bella must play. And of course with Bella playing its a sure thing that it will be fun... well for at least Emmet. ECLIPSE SPOILERS! review please :
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fic so if you would like to give me some KIND constructive critiscm would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully you will enjoy, thanks for reading :)

If I could think of things as great as Twilight I wouldn't be writing fan fictions would I? I would be writing books. Stephenie Meyer, you are my hero.

Edwards POV

I gazed at her while she was in a deep slumber. How could I do something like this? How could I let Alice talk me into this "day of fun?"

Uh oh, she was waking up, Act normal, act normal! I put on my famous blank face and greeted her,

"Good morning." She smiled and lightly sighed, her head slightly tipped to one side,

"Good morning to you. What are we doing today?" she asked.

What the?! As much as I thought myself cunning and mysterious, Bella continually cut through all of my pretenses like butter… amazing. I was under the impression that she could read my mind but just wasn't letting me in on the secret.

"Hmmm… well I was thinking we could go to my house. I think Alice has something planned…" Oh, did Alice have something planned…

Her eyes held a certain horror so that I could easily tell what she was thinking of… either shopping or makeovers. Not that I could blame her, I've been unfortunately been through both with Alice one- or thousands- of too many times.

"With the entire family of course, and not to worry we will be there for the entire day, if you don't mind," I quickly added to reassure her.

Relief flooded throughout her face and she let out the breath of air that she was holding in. I chuckled lightly to myself.

"So would you like to come over or would you rather do something different?"

She shook her head and quickly got up to go get ready. I headed downstairs to give her a little bit of privacy, well as much as you can get when "sensitive" hearing.

While down here I listened carefully to make sure she wasn't falling or anything and poured her a bowl of cereal and got out the milk. She came into the kitchen quickly and once again I was amazed at her beauty. Her brown eyes consistently got me lost and when she caught me staring a blush emerged on her flawless porcelain skin. It made me smile, or more importantly she made me smile.

"So what are we doing to day anyway?" Bella asked me, anticipated.

"Well Alice told me not to tell you because it's a surprise, but I think you'll like it." I lied, Alice never told me that I couldn't tell but I liked it when she was surprised, even when she didn't.

Bella looked at me nervously, "When you say the "entire family" what does that exactly mean?"

"Well Carlisle has to work and Esme agreed to referee, so it will be you, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet," I answered but immediately regretted, I gave away apart of the surprise. I always talk too much around her.

"Referee?" She asked, no longer curious but completely terrified. I hoped I would be forgiven…eventually.

Bella POV

I walked to the Volvo beside Edward and got in when he opened the door. Knowing that Alice was waiting for me at my destination it felt like I should be running away instead.

My mind raced between the life-scarring hours of truth or dare and the games of hide-and-seek. I couldn't believe that I could actually be going to go play with them again when just last week I was attacked by Emmet, locked in a cage in the basement, and was persuaded to eat 9 key lime pie yogurts. What in the hell was I thinking?

Edward interrupted my thoughts, "Tell me what you are thinking?"

"I was actually thinking about what awaits me at the house of torture."

He pursed his lips to hold back laughter and I smiled. He didn't miss it. All of a sudden he laughed out loud.

"We're here… 'at the house of torture'," he quoted me, still chuckling.

Alice suddenly was just outside of my window with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. I gulped and slower than usual got out of the car.

Edward met me outside; almost protective…Alice must have been really mad…or excited. She was jumping up and down suddenly exclaiming,

"Oh Bella! I was mad because of the things you and Edward were saying with my fun games! But I just saw the greatest vision today! We are going to have so much fun! Come on!

She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. Inside everybody except Carlisle and Esme was sitting on the couches, waiting. They weren't talking, just smiling…creepy.

Alice turned to the couch Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on, "Rosalie? Ready?"

Rosalie jumped up off of the couch rushed to my other side and pulled me into her arms. We raced up the stairs and we were inside Alice's room within seconds.

Alice grabbed her purse, a medium brown leather hobo. The shiny gold buttons said, "Vera Wang" on it. She handed me a short dark wash jean skirt and a tank top.

"What is this?" I asked her disbelieving that she could actually expect me to wear this tiny skirt and skimpy shirt. Her mouth formed into a tight line,

"Bella just put it on."

"No…" I took one glance at her face and suddenly yelled, "Edwaaaaaaard!!!!!." He was up in a flash, eyes wild with worry.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I just pointed at Alice and Alice answered for me.

"She refuses to wear this." Then she showed Edward the clothes. Edward was thoughtful for a moment and then replied,

"I can't say that I disagree with Alice, put it on Bella." I gasped at Edward, shocked. Rosalie and Alice snickered and then I was shoved into the bathroom. I sat in there for 30 minutes, in the dark no less. When I finally got out I was in the clothes, on my feet were chocolate brown Ugg boots and my hair was in curls up in a ponytail.

"Alice-," She cut me off before I could finish.

"We are going to the mall and yes Edward lied." She threw me a oversized bag and a leather jacket that went with the outfit. I gave her a questioning look,

"Come on and get in the car, you are not getting out of this. And don't worry it will only be a short trip… and hour at the max." This brightened my outlook and I made my way downstairs.

"I like it." Edward's voice came from behind me, from the stairs. I immediately blushed,

"Are you coming? I think that you owe me for lying this morning." Alice answered for him,

"Nope…if he wants his big surprise." She turned toward him and winked. Edward shrugged,

"Well, I do love surprises." I huffed and followed Alice out of the door to her yellow Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV (still)

On the ride to the mall, Alice and Rosalie were singing in perfect tune to the radio to "I Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones, and then we all rocked out to "Say Anything" by Mariana's Trench. My hair was loose and messy from shaking it wildly but I was actually having fun… until we arrived at the mall. I sighed, let the fun begin.

"Bella, come here," Alice said just as I was about to start walking away from the car. She started playing with my hair, adding a little mess and fixing it up a little…I had no idea if I looked okay or not, but hey it was Alice and I could trust that.

"Okay, lets go," Rosalie stated and our trio made our way to the entrance.

Alice POV

Where to first? I didn't want to scare Bella too much, but I did want her to have something well, fabulous. And if she was shopping with Alice Cullen she was going to get something fabulous, that I could guarantee. I finally decided on the place where I knew I could get what I wanted, Nordstroms.

"Rosalie, Nordstroms." I said in a vampire whisper so Bella wouldn't hear.

"You have the card?" She asked in reply. I huffed,

"When don't I?" Rosalie spared me smile and laughed a little. Bella caught that.

"What's funny?" She asked her giving me and Rose looks. Rosalie answered first,

"Oh, that guy over there keeps checking me out… like he's gonna get any of this!" I had to give it to her, Rosalie is a superb liar. Bella shrugged, I'd believe it too… shit, he probably was checking her out.

I led the way into Nordstroms and as Bella was about to take the escalator up to the swimwear department, I stopped her.

"Bella we don't go up there." I simply told her. She looked confused, shouldn't she know that Alice Cullen is one of a kind already, though?

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Nordstroms has a special department for a select few," I got out the card, "… and I happen to be one of them." I showed her it, edges only of course.Bella gaped,

"Nordstrom's Couture?"

Bella POV

I couldn't believe that Alice had this many hook-ups. She walked over to the women's department and briefly talked to one of the ladies that worked there. She left and came back with a short, stubby man in a black suit. He greeted her,

"Alice, darling, it is such a pleasure to see you again! You have to tell me all the latest gossip, sweetie!" Alice beamed her mesmerizing smile.

"Clayton, I am so glad to be back. Some of these over stores in mall are just disasters." She made a face and Clayton nodded in agreement. Clayton looked at Rosalie and then at me,

"Oh and who might this be, Alice? You must introduce!" Alice immediately obliged,

"This is Bella. She's Edward's girlfriend." Clayton's eyes brightened. I held out my hand but he gave me a hug instead.

"Edward, you say. He is the pickiest of the Cullen's, so you definitely must be something special, honey." I blushed. Clayton pulled farther away from me and made me twirl around his hand like a ballerina dancer,

"Modest. But quite the little figure." He stated and I blushed again and Clayton added, "…easily embarrassed as well."

Alice interrupted, "We would like to see the new summer collection that you have in the "special" department."

"Of course, of course. Let us go immediately." Clayton let me go and walked at a brisk pace ahead of us.

We ended up at a door on the wall of the women's department and he opened it by swiping a card. That led into a concrete hallway which had many doors on the side walls we got to the one at the end Clayton pressed his hand to an almost invisible pad on the wall. The door clicked and he opened it and held it open for us.

Inside was amazing. On one wall there were glass shelves that held gold, diamonds, and jewels. There was a large selection of shoes, handbags, and accessories, but most importantly there were sections that sorted out the items by designer.

"Anna Sui, Chanel, Balenciaga, Armani, Louis Vuitton, Marc Jacobs, Valentino…" I whispered. I wanted out of here because I knew Alice wanted to buy me something. I turned around to go back out but Alice grabbed my arm.

"Don't even think about it. Edward is getting his surprise." I sighed. For Edward.

"Good. Now lets find you're a bikini," Alice said. My eyes widened. Huh? Was she serious. Alice and Rosalie searched through the racks for 10 minutes quickly and then I was shoved into a fitting room, which was the size of my bedroom, I might add.

They threw around forty suits in and I had to try them on. On the first round they set them into piles of keep and not keep. In 20 minutes we had the keep pile consisting of 10 bikinis.

"Bella, I am only going to ask you this once… which one do you like," Alice inquired, hesitantly. I paused, since when did Alice asked we what I liked. I told her the truth I actually liked one.

It was midnight blue, the ties and straps were a metallic silver and it covered me up fairly well. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a look.

"Yea! Because I agree," Alice said smiling. Rosalie nodded. Wow, I did something right. They sent me back into change and I heard Alice calling for Clayton.

"We would like these," I heard Alice say. When I got out of the room Rosalie was waiting for me,

"Alice said to meet her by the car because we need to get you something to eat."

I nodded, I didn't want to do anything that might break the fragile treaty we had going on for the day. Rosalie led me out of the store and to "Hot Dog on a Stick." She ordered me a corndog and a lemonade and sat while I ate. It was good. When we were done and were headed back through the mall to the car I decided to be bold,

"So what did you buy?" Rosalie looked at me for a split second.

"I got a bikini and sunglasses." I nodded… this was awkward.

Rosalie POV

I really did not hate Bella, I never did. I hated what she was. I respect Bella, I mean who couldn't; two years ago she practically went suicide to help our family during the James incident and last year she saved Edward from killing himself. Now that I think about it our family is very suicidal.

"Bella, it think there is something you need to know," I began. She turned toward me and stared me right in the eye. I took a deep breath,

"You know when I told you how I was changed," Bella nodded so I continued, "- well I decided that I want to be friends, I didn't give you a chance." Man this was hard to say. I hated to admit that I was wrong.

"I'm glad… because with our diabolical minds together we could definitely plan some killer pranks," Bella laughed happily, making me feel relaxed. As they say in many cheesy movies,

"I have the feeling that this is the start of a beautiful relationship." I laughed.

Alice POV

I saw the vision and I had to get Rosalie and Bella together alone.

"Rose, why don't you go get Bella some food while I finish up here," I suggested. She looked suspicious but nodded and went along. I smiled to myself… yessss!

"Alice you diva!" Clayton exclaimed when he saw what we were buying.

"You always choose the best, may I recommend you become a professional stylist," he complimented me. I laughed, well I did have great taste, didn't I.

"Pfft, I never could have somebody else look as good as the Cullens!" I joked.

Clayton gathered our things and rang them up. I handed him my credit card and he presented the receipt, I signed without a second thought. I made my way out of the store after I said my goodbyes to Clayton and headed toward to Pacsun.

When I got in I remembered why I never came here. It wasn't my personal style but I could get what I needed for Bella, boardshorts. I found these light blue and dark blue ones that would contrast against the bikini wonderfully.

After I paid I made my way to the parking lot, Rosalie and Bella met me there shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (short chapter)

Bella POV

After we got out of the car and Edward pulled me into his arms as soon as I entered the house. I smiled, anytime away from him seemed like forever.

"Was it endurable?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, I had a good time…when we weren't shopping." He laughed the musical laugh that I loved. Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me upstairs.

"Come on, just a few more minutes and then you two can do whatever you want." I went along with her and smiled apologetically to Edward. He was playfully shaking his head at Alice but she just continued to pull me until we got to her room. She pushed me into her bathroom and put the bikini on the counter,

"Change into this," was all that she said before she closed the door on me.

There was nothing I could do to fight Alice so I changed into it. When I went back out to Alice's bedroom she giggled.

"Bella we are going to have so much fun with my game!" she squealed.

"Alice will you please tell me what you have planned," I begged for what seemed like the thousandth time. She shook her head…darn.

"Here Bella, you'll need these too." Alice handed me a pair of short light and dark blue board shorts. Of course, they matched and looked great with the bikini. I was right about to put them on but Alice told me to wait.

"If I'm not going to where them why did you buy them?" I asked finally frustrated. Alice laughed at my outburst did answered,

"Just be patient Bella, jeez."

I scowled even more. Unfortunately this made them laugh even more.

Alice and Rosalie already in their bathing suits started to go downstairs and motioned for me to follow. We got to the living room but nobody was there. I had to admit I was a little bit disappointed, I wanted to spend time with Edward.

"They are all outside already," Rosalie answered my thoughts. Alice went through the kitchen to the door that led to the backyard. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were in the pool while Esme was sitting in a lounge chair with her sunglasses on.

"Since when did they get a pool?" I thought to myself. The smarted part of me silently replied,

"Uh, helloooo? They're the Cullens." I nodded to myself and I realized that everybody was looking at me funny.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jasper said while looking at me funny.

"I was having a conversation with myself in my head," they gave me stares like I was crazy, "…oh come on! You've had to have had those before!"

Everybody except Emmet, who was nodding understandingly, shook their head. I took that as "No, I have never talked to myself in my head" kind of head shake.

They continued to stare at me. Emmet was the first to say anything,

"Like daaaaaaamn, that's hot." He quoted from the song "Let it go" by Keisha Cole. He laughed to himself, obviously proud of his joke.

I though I heard Rosalie and Alice mutter something along the lines of, "Idiot."

Edward swam over to Emmet and shoved his head underwater, although he never broke the stare that he had fixed on me.

Edward got out of the pool and was over to me in a flash,

"You are so delectable," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his cold, wet arms around my waist. I blushed a tomato red.

"Ahhhemmm!" Alice interrupted. I scowled and Edward chuckled.

"Time to announce the game!" she continued and she had everybody's attention… well she defiantly had mine. Whatever Alice said next was going to determine my future well-being, physically and mentally.

She motioned to a perfectly set up volleyball court on the flat green grass,

"We are playing volleyball!"

I mentally hit myself in the head, how could I have not seen the volleyball court! I could have run away, wait they are vampires, well maybe I could have convinced Edward to take me shopping for a wedding ring. But none of this changed the fact that I was in some deep shit now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I only had one last chance to get out of playing volleyball, and it all depended on Edward's sensitivity. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and jutted out my lower lip slightly,

"Edward?" I asked, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. His face instantly softened.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

I heaved a great sigh, "Oh, nothing. Never mind," I pouted with a sad face.

"Please, Bella, you know you can tell me anything," He was going for the bait! He used his smoldering golden eyes on me,

"Well, I thought that since today was cloudy that you were going to surprise me," I answered, my tone deep with disappointment.

"Huh? What did you think I was going to surprise you with?" Edward inquired, still clueless.

I faked a blush, which was easy to do. All I had to do was remember when Emmet screamed out, "Like daaaaammmnn, that's hot." Edward instantly looked even more eager.

"I thought that maybe we were going to go shopping for wedding rings today and then go to the beach or something. But don't worry it's not a big deal." I looked out into the deep, lush forest. Though I was looking away, I could tell that Edward's eyes danced with excitement with sound of hearing me finally let him buy me something, especially the long-awaited ring.

He turned toward Alice, his eyes begging,

"Alice, Bella and I will not be able to play volleyball today, we have some serious business to attend to," he said in a formal matter but behind this was a tone of pleading.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe that Bella willingly suggesting that we go buy wedding rings. I immediately thought of a trip to New York so we could see a bunch of designer ones. I do not believe that I have ever been this excited before in my entire existence.

_"Please, Edward, can't you guys go after we play."_ Alice's thoughts came to my head.

I shook my head no.

_"Think of it this way, it will give Bella time to pack if you don't leave this instant. And time to book a flight in first-class, tell Charlie, she probably has work tomorrow…_"

I shrugged my shoulders thinking about it for a moment. Alice, did have a point- well several to by exact. It would be more convenient. My mind was made up, we would go after we played.

Bella POV

I could tell that Alice and Edward were having a silent conversation by the way Edward was shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. Edward turned around to face me,

"We all know that no wedding rings here are appropriate, so I want to go to New York were we can see all the proper designers," My mouth dropped open…this was not happening. Edward continued without a pause,

"And booking a flight last minute would be considerably difficult to do for first-class, you need to pack, tell Charlie about our plans, clear your schedule, you know all that stuff. So I propose we leave tomorrow morning, bright and early and return on next Tuesday."

I considered all that he had just said. It was Tuesday, the flights and hour change would leave us to shopping for about 5 days. With Edward finding a ring would only take about 2 days so that would mean 3 days with just me and him… this was a trade I was willing to take.

"Will I be sleeping over tonight then?" I asked Edward the rhetorical question, he could take that as a yes.

Emmet POV

Bella is sleeping over! YAY!! Things are always funnier with the little human around! YAY!! I still couldn't believe Edward feel for it though, even I wouldn't have given in to that. YAY!!

But any who, I've always said that Bella has Edward wrapped around her little finger. Uh-oh I think Edward heard that.

"Yes, Emmet. Edward did hear that and if I wasn't so excited for me and Bella's trip to New York I would hurl you into that tree over there," he pointed a thumb out to the side of him… yup that is a mean looking tree.

"Dude, you are totally whipped," I voiced and all of a sudden I my back hit something and I slid down on my butt… Edward did have a knack for choosing the threatening trees.

Edward POV

I decided that before Bella was going to play with us, she needed to know how. We split up into teams to practice and talk strategy it was me, Bella, and Jasper against Rosalie, Emmet and Alice.

We all knew that I would be digging (getting all of the passes to the setter), Jasper would set (because you cannot get a hit without a good set), and Bella would play outside hitter, because honestly she couldn't hurt herself that bad in that position, could she?

On the opposing team Alice would be digging, because next to me she was the fastest, Emmet would be hitting because he would refuse to do anything else, and Rosalie would end up setting.

Overall this would be a very equal match because Emmet never could get a kill on me (which is when you spike the ball and it hits the ground on the other side), Alice could pick up all of Bella's spikes, and that Rosalie and Jasper were equally cunning when it came to volleyball.

I walked up to Bella who was sitting sulking on the sideline of the court. I had to admit, she was kind of cute when she was angry.

"Bella, love, you are going to endure this game whether you'd like to or not, so how about I teach you some stuff before the game starts in a half an hour," I offered.

Bella POV

Edward helped me off of the ground and I wiped the sand off the back of my board shorts. Alice and Jasper went inside the house to make some last- minute jerseys for us to wear so it was just me and Edward.

First he started by tossing me the ball and I bumped it back to him. Something about the sand kept my feet in place and instead of making it more difficult, it was easy. Edward looked awed,

"Wow, Bella you are doing really well."

"I know! I'm not falling!" Edward laughed at my reply and taught me how to set the ball. After giving me a few tosses he taught me how to hit the ball without the net. In ten minutes we were peppering, him being ultra-careful of course, but still! I haven't fell down and… it was a miracle!

Edward taught me a hitting approach and lifted my by the waist to go through the entire thing so I never jumped. It was actually easier than it looked; left, right, left, together, jump!

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to set the ball for you now. Its okay if you don't get it over the net on the first try, just remember to follow through and snap your wrist," Edward coached me.

He set the ball, I did my hitting approach, jumped, and I actually hit it! It went over the net and it was perfect! I jumped and squealed,

"Yay! I didn't fall!"

Emmet's jaw was nearly touching the sand on the court and Rosalie was nodding, proud of my accomplishment.

"The teams aren't fair! You knew that she was this good, didn't you!" Emmet accused Edward. Edward laughed,

"No I truly didn't… but you might want to check with your TEAMMATE, Alice, she might have seen something," he replied. Emmet ran at vampire speed into the house shouting,

"Alice!"

Emmet POV

I was going to wring that little physic's neck! She knew Bella was this good and now the teams were unfair!

"Alice!" I boomed. I could hear her and Jasper in the kitchen and rushed into the room. She starting talking to me before I could start,

"Omigosh! Look at these t-shirts I made for our team," She held up the tee-shirt to my chest, her arms stretching upward…they were MAGENTA!

"Alice! What the crap are these?!" I was astounded! Did she seriously expect me to wear anything close to the family of pinks? Her face fell a little, I regretted it instantly,

"I mean- well- umm, what does mine say?" Her face got excited again,

"THE Emmet," I smiled mischievously…this I likey.

"Come on Emmet, lets go play and give Rosalie her shirt," Alice pushed me out of the door with Jasper on her heels, excited to see Bella play.

"Wait… what does Rosalie's say?"

"The sexy setter," Alice answered. I loved our team.

Jasper POV

Alice told me that it was best if I was the one to explain the rules; since I could control Emmet's emotions…we were tampering with the regular volleyball rules a little.

When we got outside I handed Bella and Edward their jerseys/ tee shirts. Bella's said, "The Human", Edward's "Nesquik" and mine said "The Godfather."

They gave me confused stares,

"You spent the entire time thinking of your own name and thought of our three minutes ago, didn't you?" Edward accused me. That was exactly what I did so I thought now was a good time to unleash the Italian accent,

"Yes. Yes, I did. I named you the human, Bella, because there is nothing else in this world that gave me more joy than to find a word that rightly described you. And you, my brother, I named you Nesquik because the part, quick. You have the speed."

Bella and Edward had their eyebrows raised with disbelief.

[Awkward silence.

"Let's just play, okay," Bella finally said.

I cleared my throat and began to announce the rules,

"Okay, before we play there are a few rules I would like to go over. First, we play three games to twenty-five, best out of the three wins," everybody was nodding in agreement and understanding. I said the next part in a rush,

"And as a safety precaution for Bella you may not hit the ball harder than the average human." Emmet was sending me waves of fury and rebuttal. I sent calm waves back. His reddening decreased.

"And you may use vampire speed." Emmet seemed perfectly fine after he heard the last part and I relaxed.

"Alice, who is going to win the coin flip?" I asked.

"Edward," she somewhat snarled, she obviously was getting competitive. Edward spoke up for the first time in a while,

"We would like to receive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Alice was serving first. Her stance was the same was any other pro volleyball player and she served a graceful and flawless jump serve to the right back corner.

Edward was of course there already, and bumped it straight up toward Jasper. Jasper set me the ball, high in the air and I hit it downward, I had not chance against their speed and Emmet bumped it up to Rosalie. Arching her back, Rosalie set the ball behind her to Alice, who hit the ball. Our side did the same, Edward passed, Jasper set, and I hit it. This went on for a couple times until Jasper all of a sudden tipped it to the front left corner and the ball hit the ground.

"Nice Jasper," Edward commented.

It was our serve,

"1-0," I announced the score before I served it. Emmet snorted by I continued, my serve actually went over the net, although barely and Rosalie had to bump it up. Emmet set it, except it went unintentionally way far out and Alice ran at vampire speed to get it. She bumped it back into play.

Jasper bumped it, Edward set it back to Jasper, and Jasper hit it in the far corner away from Alice, it hit the ground.

"Sorry Bella, we just had to get that point… as you may notice throughout the game we get quite competitive," Edward apologized.

I could hear Emmet telling Rosalie and Alice to get their heads in the game, their reply was,

"Emmet, you just set the ball a third of a mile out of the court's boundaries, so you can shuuuuuut-up."

"Nice serve Bella. Emmet cannot control his sets to save his life. Not that hes living or anything because technically he's dead," Jasper teased. Emmet bared his teeth from the other side of the net.

Edward looked in Emmet's direction and smiled mockingly. He handed me ball and I went to serve again.

The game went this way for a while and in the end we won 25-21. At the break Edward, Jasper, and I went inside and I got some water and an apple. We talked strategy,

"I think I can get to Emmet," Jasper announced. I cocked my head to the side, flabbergasted. He tapped his head with his pointer finger twice and smirked.

"Oh, I get it," Our team was smiling creepily.

"We won't be able to get Alice unless she is completely off of the court because she gets every pass, and Rosalie is pretty much solid," Edward commented.

"So it's all down to Emmet," I stated. I felt bad for him, he had no idea what was coming.

Emmet POV

I was SO pumped for the next game. If I lost to the team with Bella on it I would never live it down. I did some touch jumps to warm-up even if I didn't need it. I thought it added to the effect of the seriousness of the game.

Edward served for their team first since we served the first the last game. It was flawless as usual and barely high enough to get over the net, it was coming straight toward me.

I was right about to bump it to Rosalie when nervousness completely overtook me; my hands started to shake and I started to hyperventilate, "_what if I mess up, it will be all of my fault. Don't mess up, don't mess up, Emmet," _I thought to myself.

I missed the ball. It hit the ground. Uh-oh.

"Emmet! What the hell was that?!" Rosalie screamed. Her eyes were wide.

"I-I-I don't kn-know," I stammered.

Alice threw the ball back to Edward who was smirking. He served, though this time it went straight to Alice, Alice passed the ball to Rosalie and she set it towards me.

I tried to pump myself up, _"I am The Emmet, I am The Emmet, I am THE EMMET GOD DAMNIT!!"_ I thought to myself. I heard Edward laugh at me. "_Oh, we'll see who's laughing after I hit this ball in your face!"_

"Oh, okay Emmet," he answered my thoughts, his tone overly sarcastic.

I went to hit the ball, now furiously determined, and all of a sudden I felt…tired? How could I be tired? I was a damn vampire, no less I was tired and I forced my eyes to stay open. My arm that I was spiking with suddenly was lethargic, I slapped the ball and it dropped straight on the ground. I yawned.

I turned to my team mates, Alice had her hands up as if to say, "What are you doing" and Rosalie just covered her face with her hands.

This happened the entire game, except sometimes I was really mad and Jasper blocked my hits, which bounced off of his hands his toward the ground so fast even Alice couldn't get there in time. Other times I felt really, really sad and I didn't have the heart to even go for the ball.

It wasn't until after they won the game I told my teammates what I was feeling.

"It was like I was having all these mood swings-," I realized what happened right after the words came out of my mouth. I hit myself in the head.

"JASSSSPERR!" I bellowed. Bella, Edward, and Jasper started to crack-up until they were rolling in the sand.

**Ok, so this is the end. I was thinking about writing a sequel when Edward and Bella go to New York to buy wedding rings… but I am not sure yet.**

**Thanks for reading ******


End file.
